


Here For You

by GhostVampireGal



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: The band decided to go to Reita's house because Reita hasn't shown up at band practice. But they see why Reita didn't show up yet when he tells them why.
Relationships: Kai/Reita (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socialriotbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Put Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274919) by [socialriotbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch). 



> This story inspired me after reading socialriotbitch previous dark story of the GazettE that she posted this week and I thought it would be nice to write a fluffy comfort version of Reita realizing it was all a dream. I recommend reading socialriotbitch if you want to read her dark and sexy GazettE stories, she's amazing!

All four GazettE members were sitting at band practice and were waiting for their bassist to come so they can practice. “Where the hell is he?” Aoi asked sounding a little irritated because they were supposed to start practice an hour ago. “He must be stuck in traffic.” Kai said while trying to be patient waiting for his boyfriend/bandmate to come. “Must be sick.” Ruki said while lying on the couch with his head lying on top of Uruha’s lap while he was on Twitter on his phone. “Sleeping in?” Uruha guessed while he was petting his lover’s hair. “I texted him a few times and he didn’t respond. I’m guessing his phone is dead.” Aoi said. “Sleeping in.” Uruha and Ruki said at the same time. “Hey Kai. Doesn’t he always come to practice with you?” Aoi asked. It’s true. Kai and Reita always come to practice together. But Kai just got back from visiting his mom when she was in the hospital because she broke her leg. Reita was home alone for a few days. He wished he could come but he had photoshoots and interviews. Kai left his hometown today and went straight to band practice. “Well, I actually came back today from taking care of my mom.” Kai said. “Oh right.” Aoi said. “I’ll try calling him.” Kai said while he grabs his phone out. He dials Reita’s number and begins to call him. But Reita didn’t pick up. Kai left a voicemail saying he’s back and waiting for him to get to practice and tried calling him again. But Reita didn’t pick up this time. Kai begins to get worried and pacing around the room. “Kai. Maybe he might be sleeping in and forgot to charge his phone.” Aoi said. “Sleeping in? Stuck in Traffic? His car must break down? Or got in a horrible accident or got murder?!” Kai begins to panic with tears in his eyes. The three members looked at Kai a little worried in their faces. “If you are that worried why won’t we go to you guys’ house to check on him and pick him up?” Ruki said while sits up from lying on Uruha’s lap. “Yeah, that sounds perfect. Why won’t we just go to your place and check on Reita.” Aoi said while he calms down Kai.

Meanwhile, at Kai and Reita’s house, the four members walk inside. “Rei?” Kai calls out for his boyfriend. There was no answer. Kai begins to get worried. “Don’t worry. He must be sleeping in. His car is parked outside the garage.” Aoi said while he and the boys begin to take their shoes off. “He must be in the bedroom sleeping in.” Ruki said. The boys went upstairs to Kai and Reita’s bedroom. “Reita?” Kai opens the door slowly and quietly finding his blonde-haired bassist sleeping on the bed. “See what did I tell you. Sleeping in.” Aoi said. “Reita?” Kai walks over to his boyfriend’s side. “No…I didn’t do anything…Please…Not that again…” His boyfriend whispered in his sleep. “Reita honey. You need to wake up.” Kai said as he gently shakes Reita’s shoulder. “NO!!!!! PLEASE DON’T THAT AGAIN TO ME LIKE YOU GUYS DID TO ME THE LAST TIME!!!!!!!!” Reita screamed as he wakes up. His tired red puffy eyes stare at his boyfriend’s worried eyes. The other three members just stared at Reita worried and shocked. Reita’s pajamas were covered in sweat and his pants were covered in piss so were on the bedsheets. His cheeks were covered by tearstains. “It was all a dream…” Reita said weakly. “Reita…” Kai stares at his boyfriend still worried as he walks towards his lover. “Please don’t hurt me…No more…” Reita said as he scoots away from his boyfriend. Kai had hurt in his eyes. “Rei…what you dreamed about was a nightmare. Let us help you.” Kai begged with his hand out to his lover to take. Reita shakily takes his lover’s hand. “I will give you a bath. Aoi will cook you something, Ruki will clean the sheets and Uruha will clean your clothes and get you water.” Kai said as he helps his lover out of bed. Aoi and Uruha went to the kitchen as Ruki begins to take the dirty sheets off the bed. Kai slowly escorts his boyfriend to their bedroom bathroom. He takes his boyfriend’s pajamas off and also his boxer. Reita’s face then turns a little green. Kai gets a little worried about his boyfriend. Reita kneels down in front of the toilet and opens the lid before puking on the toilet. Kai kneels next to his lover’s side and rubs his back as Reita continues to throw up on the toilet. As Reita was done throwing up, he gets in the bathtub and Kai turns on the water. The drummer begins to wash his boyfriend’s body. Reita was quiet and looked scared which made Kai looked more worried. After he was done cleaning his boyfriend, he helps him get out of the tub and dries him off with a towel. Uruha comes in the bathroom with Reita’s change of clothes and a glass of water. Kai helps Reita change into his clothes, which was baggy, ripped jeans and a black Henley shirt. “Here.” Uruha hands Reita the cup of water. Reita shakily holds his water and drinks his water. Kai and Uruha stare at him worried about how he drank his water. Kai takes the cup away and escorts him downstairs. Ruki finished adding new sheets to the bed and follows Kai and Reita downstairs with his lover while holding his hand. Aoi sets down a bowl of rice porridge on the dining table that he made for Reita along with a cup of honey tea. Reita sits down on the dining chair and still didn’t say a thing making the band members more worried. “I believe he’s traumatized of what he dreamed about.” Ruki said while Uruha had his arms wrapped around behind him. “Hey Akira. If you want to tell us what you dreamed about, we need you to eat.” Kai said with a weak smile. Reita slowly nods. Kai feeds his lover the rice porridge slowly. After Reita was done eating, they took Reita to the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. Reita’s shaking hands were holding his half-drunken cup of honey tea. Kai was sitting next to him and wrapped his arm around him comforting him also knowing that he’s here for him. “I had a dream…that I passed out…and then you all…did…horrible things to me.” Reita said all scared. The four members were silent and shocked. “You all…gangbanged me…” Reita said with tears beginning to come out of his eyes. The four members gasped all shocked. “Making me drink piss…tying me up…writing insulting words on my body…I begged you guys to stop…but you all didn’t…you guys kept on going.” Reita wept. Kai had tears coming down his eyes of hearing his lover’s nightmare. “Then when you guys were done…you guys took pictures of me…and if I showed them to public…you guys would show them to the people I cared about and loved…did I do something to make you guys hate me and do that to me? I thought I could trust you all as my friends and give you a chance… but you all did it again to me the next day…” Reita wept. Kai takes the cup of tea out of Reita’s hand and sets it on the table. He takes Reita into his embracing arms. “Reita…what you dreamed about wasn’t true. It’s making you think it’s real but it is not real. We don’t hate you. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I did to you. If you want me to stop, I will stop because I love you so much.” Kai wept. Reita was surprised. “Also why the hell would I rape my brother who was there for me throughout the years?” Aoi asked while he joins the hug of the couple. Uruha and Ruki stand up and join the group hug. “Akira, I wouldn’t forgive myself I did that to my best friend.” Uruha while he hugs his friends. “Just remember Reita, we are here for you no matter what. If you passed out, we would always help you. We would never do those kinds of stuff to you because we are here for you as a family.” Ruki said while hugging. Reita felt more tears coming out of his eyes. This was real. None of them were doing anything from the dream he had. They were wrapping their arms around him showing they loved him as his band member and brother. His lover showing that he loves him no matter as a good boyfriend that he deserves. Reita then hugs his members back showing that he loves them and trusts them.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you all enjoyed it and again please check out socialriotbitch stories, she's amazing!


End file.
